Satoru Satoshi
Satoru Satoshi (悟る諭し) is a former ANBU Operative and disciple under Oburen Kainda Appearance He has shoulder length flowing blonde hair and grey eyes, originally blue eyes that became deeper until finally becoming grey altogether. He also grows fangs, strangely enough, later in his life. Though both of these may be the effects of all of his experiments on his body. He wears a red robe with yellow streams over his shoulders and tied together by strings at the sturdem. Underneath this he has tape covering his entire body, similar to an Egyptian mummy, and even covering his arms (fingers not included however). He also wears wooden clogs with black leather straps. Personality As an ANBU operative, Satoru was dutifully loyal to his village and would do anything to ensure it's safety and prosperity. Eventually, he met Oburen Kainda, who convinced him that persuing knowledge could help not just his village but the entire world. Thus he became his disciple, being allowed absence of duty by the Hokage, and studied the secrets of the world. A disagreement on philosophy lead to Satoru abandoning Oburen to seek his own agenda. Currently he is a shell of his former self, a man driven by a philosophy of giving into one's desires and based solely on pleasuring oneself. Thus he has gained many followers to help him act out his wishes. His ultimate goal is to experience everything, to know everything, and to enjoy all of life's pleasures first-hand. He is willing to go to any extent to do this, including; giving up his own humanity, stealing the Yatsumaru bloodline for his use, mutating himself in multiple ways, using others even at the cost of their own lives, use criminal methods such as theft and murder, and whatever other unspeakable act that gets what he wants. He is extremely intelligent and cunning, able to manipulate entire civilizations into doing what he wants. His intelligence rivals that of Oburen, who is considered one of the Naruto Universe's most intellectual characters. Like Oburen, he has a great ego and is more than willing to show it off in the form of witty remarks, jokes, routines, and the like. Despite showering himself in his own image most of the time, he does see Oburen as a sort of equal and parallel to himself. He claims that, for as different they both may be, it is for this reason that Satoru admires him so much. He is the perfect rival, an equal combatant and a challenge against his schemes. He holds him in the utmost regard, and will even be willing to defend his name by lashing out at those who soil it. Apart from Oburen, he respects power to an extent. He regards Seireitou, Raian, and many other famous ninja with a moderate respect for their great power, but doesn't hold them higher due to their inabilities to use them in a way he sees are suitable. In his view, only he and Oburen use their power wisely, even if it means holding it back a bit for later use. He quotes; "Knowing how to excercise restraint when using one's abilities and power are a key essential to a perfect being." It is in this light that he not only demonstrates his high regard for Oburen, but also his strict discipline in his own moral code, or as he would define it, immoral code. A master manipulator, Satoru can be quick to change his own outer image to suit winning someone over, from charming intellectual to fearsome warrior. He has studied characterization and psychology and knows how best to twist his way into someone's mind. History In his past, he was curious and open-minded to the world around him. Although kind to most, he gave off an air of detachment and was constantly prefferring study and research over meeting new people, a trait Oburen disapproved of. Eventually an argument on philosophy lead to Satoru running away to seek out his own way of life. In time he would become corrupted and begin teaching followers of his own, with the intent to use them to further his own goals. Abilities *'Nikuyokugan:' A Kekkei-Genkai he stole from an extinct unknown clan, Satoru is capable of reading not only one's Chakra flow but also one's inner most desires and fears. With it, he can create realistic Genjutsu reminiscent to that of Tsukuyomi; a realm of his own design. A thought of his own creation. However, his can be either realistic or dream-like, whichever suits his needs. He is also capable of recording things he sees with it, much like Akatsuki member Zetsu. *'Jinmei-Sesshu:' A Jutsu of his own design, a mouth can grow on Satoru's hands (similarly to Deidara) that allows him to syphon life-force energy, Chakra, Knowledge, and Memories from a target when grabbed. However, he states the Jutsu is still in it's experimental phase and that he is still testing it, but so far it has exceeded his expectations.